And They Finally Unite!
by pall18
Summary: This is my version of how the Hunger Games should end..Katniss x Peeta...ENJOY! :D :D :D


This is just a fanfic about the last part of the third book. According to me that part was really short and this is how i would write it. I'm not sure whether to keep it as a one-shot or turn it into a story. Help me with that decision please!

Anyways, please review and enjoy the chapter.

I do not own The Hunger Games...would be amazing if i did but i don't...:

* * *

That Night

'No'… 'No….Stop it! Stop! Please' I woke up with a start. I was drenched in sweat. This was _never _going to end. I sighed. The memories of the recent nightmare was still haunting me so I was sure I was not going to sleep again tonight. It was around 2 am. My head throbbed like hell. I got up from my bed and went for a quick shower. There was nothing better to do.

After I came out, I was about to make hot chocolate for myself, when I saw lights coming out of the window of my neighbour's house. _Peeta._ He was awake. I stood there like a statue for a minute or two, then decided to go meet him. I made hot chocolate for two and headed towards his house.

Although his house was hardly a minute away from mine, the chilly night still sent shivers down my spine. After we came back here after defeating the capitol, President Snow and President Coin and of course…after my sister died, Peeta and I had a complicated relationship. Like before. Should I really go to his house? It's 2 am….Never mind…I would give anything right now, not to be alone.

I reached his door and ringed the bell. I heard some noises inside and the door opened after a minute. Peeta looked…_distraught_. There was really no other word for it. His golden locks were tousled in a weird way. His clothes looked disheveled but most of all,_ his face_. His eyes had big dark circles underneath them which could be mistaken for bruises. His eyes were clouded and the only emotion I could pick up was fear.

As soon as his eyes focused on my face the fear along with other emotions left his eyes and all I could see was relief. 'Katniss.' He smiled his gentle smile and I automatically smiled back. 'Hot chocolate?' I motioned my hands holding the two cups of hot chocolate towards him. His smile became wider and he moved away from the door to let me in. 'Still awake?' he asked me in a hoarse voice. I just nodded. We both knew what was the reason for my sleepless nights. He cleared his voice a bit before speaking again. 'I guess me too.' I grimaced at that and handed him the cup while entering.

As soon as I set my eyes on the room in front of me I froze. The room looked like it had survived an earthquake. Every thing was thrown off, but the thing that really shocked me was the broken glass vase with a little bit of blood on the edges. I turned around and snatched his hand up which he had hidden before behind his back, only to find bloody smears on his inner wrist. 'Peeta' I gasped. My voice was filled with sadness and fear. He avoided my eyes. I wordlessly led him to the kitchen counter. I kept down both the coffee cups and left him there. I came back with bandages which were kept on the table. Seems like this had happened before. I simply cleaned his would and tied the bandage around it. Then I don't know what came to my mind, but I hugged him so hard it surprised us both. He was shocked for a second but then hugged me back. We stayed in the embrace but finally we let go when I said, 'Our hot chocolate is becoming cold.' He chuckled and said, 'Yeah.' We both drank our drink and chatted about random stuff. It's like we both had a silent agreement to keep each other company. Before I knew it, two hours had already been passed.

'You should go back to your house and sleep.' Peeta said after a while. 'No' my answer was sure and final. I was not going back for being alone with the visions of my sister's death. 'Besides, why should I be the only one who should sleep. You should sleep too.' He sighed and said, 'Yeah you are right. But honestly, if I go back in there, sleeping will be the last thing I do.' 'Do you mind if I…I mean if we…' He smiled gently and said, 'Sure, let's go.' He held my hand and led me upstairs. And just like that we were there again, lying with each other, away from any fear-at least for the moment. Basking in each other's presence, finally ourselves again, which we thought we had lost forever. I hugged him hard under the blanket and he wordlessly hugged me back. His one hand was gently stroking my hair and his other hand was on my waist. My both hands rested on his strong muscular chest. In that moment I realized that no matter what happened he would never leave my side, always support me and always keep pushing me on. Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep with only one thought in my mind. _I'm in love with Peeta Mellark._


End file.
